Half Blood Chat
by Wolfpupaek
Summary: Soo Its basically Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tahlia, Nico, Leo, Hazel and Jason's chat thingy. Plus my OC and my friends OC im chat. Read it please? Thanks! Warning: VERY VERY RANDOM
1. Chapter 1

**SeaweedBrain104 ~ Percy**

**Notanniebell~ Annabeth**

**.:Ihearttincans:.~ Grover**

**Dontmesswithme ~Thalia**

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds ~Nico **

**PeanutButterLover ~ Piper**

**Festusandtacos ~ Leo**

**Earthwindairfire ~ Hazel**

**SPQRamnesia ~ Jason**

**Rainbowmoss ~Moi/Moss (IM THE DAUGHTER OF IRIS!)**

**Quick intro to my OC for ya: **

**HEY! IM IRIS' KID! MY FAV COLOR IS RAINBOW! But if I had to choose one... hmm... neon green. I was raised by Iris instead of my mortal father who I've never met. I can make you see your worst dream so don't make me mad. I'm not very good at drawing so my mom gets angry at me a lot. I'm better at writing stories and stuff but unfortunately I'm not Apollo's kid. he is like a second father though... hm... I have a gun that shoots rainbows that in mist form is a rainbow crystal necklace. All I have to do is rip it off my neck and it turns into a gun. (On another not I'm like in love with Nico… I don't know why but I find him adorable.)**

**Sageisalsoaplant~ Sage (My best friend is real life who's the daughter of Demeter)**

**Intro for my friends OC:**

**Hi. I'm Demeter's kid and my favorite color is green. I'm pretty smart for a child of Demeter and I don't have ADHD or dyslexia. I have the ability to make plants grow at rapid rates. I sometimes forget to water plants (its true) so everyone gets mad at me (especially mom) because it's my responsibility. My weapon is a sword/dagger that I can make smaller or bigger by thinking it. I always have plants on my side too. I love organic stuff too. But I don't mind junk food. At all. My weapon in the mist is brooch. Yes, I can pin it anywhere. I just tap it and voila. And I can never lose it.**

_SeaweedBrain104 has logged on_

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged on_

_Dontmesswithme has logged on_

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_PeanutButterLover has logged on_

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_Earthwindairfire has logged on_

_SPQRamnesia has logged on_

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

Rainbowmoss – OMG I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO… *pauses thinking who is the best of all these people.*

SeaweedBrain104 - *sits up a little taller in seat*

Rainbowmoss – OMG NICO!

SeaweedBrain104- Well um cool…

Sageisalsoaplant – Come out come out where ever u r, Nico!

Thedeadlovesmcdonalds – o.o NOT THOSE PEOPLE AGAIN

Dontmesswithme– Ooo Nico's got fangirls

Thedeadlovesmcdonalds – NO I DON'T

Festusandtacos – wait… rn't u supposed 2 b happy about fangirls?

Thedealovesmcdonalds – um… WELL THESE PEOPLE R WACKO!

Sageisalsoaplant – HEY!

Rainbowmoss – OMG THANK YOU NICO

Everyone but Nico and Moss - …

Thedeadlovesmcdonalds – C people. I told u she was wacko

Notanniebell – Well… moving on…

.:Ihearttincans:. – This has been great and all but Juniper's calling me. BYE!

_.:Ihearttincans:._ _Has logged off_

Rainbowmoss – BYEEE GOAT BOY!

Dontmesswithme – Well… K then

Earthwindairfire – We can play Truth or Dare…

Rainbowmoss – OKAY! I ALWAYS WIN THOUGH!

SPQRamnesia – Wait… how do U win Truth or Dare

Rainbowmoss - *grins evilly* Oh you'll find out soon enough. Mwahaha

Everyone but Moss – O.o

Sageisalsoaplant – Okay sure. I'll go first. Leo, truth or dare?

Festusandtacos – Dare

Sageisalsoaplant – I dare u to... eat… um a spoon full of ketchup, mustard, relish and onions *hands spoon full of ketchup, mustard, relish and onions*

Festusandtacos – Fine… *takes spoon and eats* Hey that was good! It was on fire!

Sageisalsoaplant – Should someone tell him he's on fire?

Seaweedbrain104 – Nah.

Festusandtacos – Okay um… Piper, truth or dare?

Peanutbutterlover- Dare

Festusandtacos – I dare u 2 smear peanut butter on one of ur armpits then the other with jelly and then take two pieces of bread and take it off then eat it.

Peanutbutterlover – I take tht back I want truth.

Rainbowmoss – U CAN'T TAKE IT BACK

Peanutbutterlover- … O.o

_Peanutbutterlover has logged off_

Everyone – COWARD!

Festusandtacos – Jason, truth or dare

SPQRamnesia – Dare

Sageisalsoaplant – U think people would have learned by now… *sigh*

Notanniebell – IKR

Festusandtacos- I dare u 2 step outside your cabin and sing "Twinkle twinkle little star" the top of your lungs.

Rainbowmoss - *gets video camera ready*

SPQRamnesia - *walks outside and starts singing*

Rainbowmoss – OMG I CAN HEAR HIM! *runs outside and starts recording*

Earthwindairfire- haha poor Jason

Seaweedbrain104 – Hey annabeth… TYSON OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T BLOW UP THE CABIN!

_Seaweedbrain104 has been disconnected_

SPQRamnesia – Well I'm back from torture.

Rainbowmoss – Hey Jason!

SPQRamnesia – What?

Rainbowmoss- YOU ALREADY HAVE 2,000 VIEWS AND COUNTING! :D

SPQRamnesia – *is embarrassed for life* I will _never_ leave this cabin again

Dontmesswithme – Well don't expect me to bring you food from dinner… *grumble grumble*

Festusandtacos – Well someone's cheery today…

SPQRamnesia – Moss, Truth or Dare

Rainbowmoss – Dare *glares at*

SPQRamnesia – I dare you to Iris-message Olympus and the Underworld and proclaim your love for Nico

Thedeadlovesmcdonalds – NO!

Rainbowmoss –psh easy *walks over to Jason's cabin*

Moss's POV

I open the door and march up to where Jason was sitting by a computer staring at the screen. I focus my energy and make him see his worst nightmare. He looks up at me and then faints. I sigh. When he wakes up a few seconds later I say, "Now would you like to change that?"

"UM UM YES!"

"Thank you." I push Jason out of the way and type.

SPQRamnesia – wait no I change my mind. I dare u to shoot the sky with ur amazing rainbow gun u amazing beautiful demigod.

Rainbowmoss – Aww thank you Jason. *shoots sky with gun*

Notanniebell – That sounds suspicious…

Dontmesswithme – That's because she came over here, scared Jason out of his life and typed it herself…

Rainbowmoss – YOU BETRAYED ME

Sageisalsoaplant – CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER!

Thedeadlovesmcdonalds – JUST LET HER DO IT… please? I mean the second dare that she dared herself to do…

Notanniebell – No she cheated and she must pay for it

Tahlia, Annabeth and Sage - *grin evilly* mwahaha

_Dontmesswithme has logged off_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

_Notanniebell has logged off_

Moss' POV

The door to my cabin bursts open and three figure stand there. Tahlia steps forward with a makeup bag. Annabeth comes forward with scissors and a blow dryer. Sage walks forward with a bucket of gray paint.

Rainbowmoss – AHHH HELP ME! Afbaalflsad…

_Rainbowmoss has been disconnected_

Festusandtacos – well that was interesting…

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

Thedeadlovemcdonalds – I should probably go now…

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged off_

SPQRamnesia – Sooo

Earthwindairfire – What's up?

_SPQRamnesia has logged off_

Earthwindairfire – HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

_Earthwindairfire has logged off_

**TA DAH! I'm eventually gonna do one for the Hunger Games too but I'm already writing "Nightmares" and my friend got me hooked of Percy Jackson sooo… I decided to write this. Okay see ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SeaweedBrain104 ~ Percy**

**Notanniebell~ Annabeth**

**.:Ihearttincans:.~ Grover**

**Dontmesswithme ~Thalia**

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds ~Nico**

**PeanutButterLover ~ Piper**

**Festusandtacos ~ Leo**

**SPQRamnesia ~ Jason**

**Rainbowmoss ~Moi/Moss **

**Sageisalsoaplant~ Sage (My best friend)**

_SeaweedBrain104 has logged on_

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged on_

_Dontmesswithme has logged on_

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_PeanutButterLover has logged on_

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_SPQRamnesia has logged on_

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

**SeaweedBrain104** – So what did I miss last time?

**.:Ihearttincans:.** – yeah?

**Rainbowmoss** - … *is scarred 4 life*

**Notanniebell** – Well Moss cheated Truth or Dare

**PeanutButterLover** – MOSS U HAVE 2 TEACH ME HOW!

**Rainbowmoss** – No. Would you like 2 look like me?

**Dontmesswithme** – Haha and Jason had 2 sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star as loud as he could in front of our cabin

**Rainbowmoss** – Oh FYI Jason U have 1 million views!

**SPQRamnesia**- … O.o

_SPQRamnesia has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – Whoa whoa whoa… U guys R forgetting the big thing. MOSS LOOKS SOO FUNNY! IT'S HILARIOUS!

**Rainbowmoss** – haha... very funny. U know what else is funny? That u guys won't be able to send Iris-messages 4 two months… *smiles sweetly*

**Festusandtacos** – WHAT DID U GUYS DO 2 HER? *waits eagerly*

**Rainbowmoss** - … help…

**Notanniebell** – Well Tahlia made sure she had very girly make up on. I cut her hair into a Mohawk and made it stick up in weird places and well… Sage made her completely covered in gray paint.

**Rainbowmoss** - *sniff* I'm too girly… I'M NOT COLORFUL ANYMORE! MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES ARE COVERED IN GRAY PAINT AND IT WON'T COME OFF MY SKIN! *twitches in clothes, makeup and paint awkwardly*

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – Oh I have to see this

**Rainbowmoss** – no. no YOU DON'T!

**Festusandtacos** – I'm with Nico I will see Moss like this if it is the last thing I do. COME AND FIND ME IF I DON'T COME BACK IN 5 MINUTES1 I'M ENTERING THE BEASTS LAIR!

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

_Thedeadlovesmcdonalds has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss** – I HAVE TO TELL BUTCH! AND THEN I HAVE TO HIDE IN A CLOSET SOMEWHERE!

_Rainbowmoss has logged off_

**.:Ihearttincans:.** – I'm going to go find some tin cans to chew on… bye

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged off_

**Peanutbutterlover** – I actually want 2 C how Nico and Leo turn out… CYA!

_Peanutbutterlover has logged off_

**SeaweedBrain104** – So… Thalia want to go figure out some Capture the Flag strategies…?

**Dontmesswithme** – Uh… sure…

_SeaweedBrain104 has logged off_

_Dontmesswithme has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant- **soooo…. Just us, huh?

**Notanniebell- **Well, I'm working on a SMART board the same time so I'm half there

**Sageisalsoaplant- **Exactly how long have u and percy been 2gether?

**Notanniebell- **Why do you ask, greenie? 0.o

**Sageisalsoaplant- **hey no need 4 names…

**Notanniebell- **do U like some1?

**Sageisalsoaplant- **maybe…

**Notanniebell- **Can I ask who? Or do u just not want 2? I'll keep it secret…

**Sageisalsoaplant- **well, I like.. um… leo.

**Notanniebell- **LEO really? He's funny, but I never thought… yeah ur out of his league, grl.

**Sageisalsoaplant- **Exactly. He's awesome…

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss****- ** RANDOMNESS! Ooh r we telling secrets?

**Notanniebell- **g2g

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant- **yes, leave me here, talking all alone with moss

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Festusandtacos- **What?

**Rainbowmoss-** THEY WERE TELLING SECRETS I CAN TELL

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss-** does no 1 care 4 me! ;(

_Rainbowmoss has logged off_

**Sooo apparently nobody cares about me… or is scared away by my awesomeness (otherwise known as weirdness). Thanks for reading. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

_Sage is also a plant has logged on_

**Sageisalsoaplant-** Moss how much of my secret do u kno?

**Rainbowmoss-** I just saw the last sentence u wrote. Where some1 was awesome… Why won't u tell me?

**Sageisalsoaplant-** Because with u it might slip out. Hey u kno u CAN leave ur cabin or closet, wherever u r and make everybody have the illusion that ur normal. Right?

**Rainbowmoss** – But tht would take sooo much energy…

**Sageisalsoaplant** - … No it wouldn't Moss

**Rainbowmoss** – have u ever created an illusion? I think not!

**Sageisalsoaplant** – Okay Moss… Okay

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_.:Ihearttincan:. Has logged on_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss** – Hi NICO

**Seaweedbrain104** – HEY WHAT ABOUT ME

**Rainbowmoss** – Hi dude… I forgot ur name

**Seaweedbrain104** - … ;(

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – Do u really want Moss 2 go crazy on u?

**Sageisalsoaplant** – It's hard enough being her friend.. .

**Rainbowmoss** – HEY!

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – MOSS WHERE DID U TAKE LEO?

**Rainbowmoss** -… nowhere…

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – ugh…. Moss give it up already

**Rainbowmoss** – It's his fault for wanting to take a picture of me… *kicks new Leo out of cabin*

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

**Festusandtacos** - … O.o… ITS HER IT'S THE MONSTER

**Sageisalsoaplant** – Yup tht sounds like her

**Rainbowmoss** – HEY!

**Sageisalsoaplant** – jk

**Rainbowmoss** - =_=

**.:Ihearttincans:.** - …

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds**- Grover, u never say anything when u log on. U just make random excuses.

**.:Ihearttincans:.**- uh… I have 2 go help a demigod or something….

_.:ihearttincans:. Has logged off_

**Thedeadlovemacdonalds**- c what I mean?

**Seaweedbrain104** – Onto more important things like… what happened 2 Leo…

**Festusandtacos** – Well well well well… Uhhh…. Um… ITS SCARY IN THERE

**Rainbowmoss** – No its not. It's just covered in color and stuff…

**Festusandtacos** – That's an understatement…

**Rainbowmoss** – *glares at*

**Sageisalsoaplant** – I love your cabin its sooo colorful

**Rainbowmoss** – Thank you Sage. SEE LEO! SOME PEOPLE LIKE IT!

**Fetsusandtacos** – u threw balloons full of paint at me…

**Rainbowmoss** – BUT NOW U R SO COLORFUL

**Festusandtacos** - …

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – I'm getting my camera

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Seaweedbrain104** - …

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds haslogged off_

**Seaweedbrain104** – So why do u like Nico more than me?

**Rainbowmoss** – OOO is some1 jealous?

**Seaweedbrain104** – NO. I have annabeth and shes awesome.

**Rainbowmoss** – Okay… Anyway cuz Nico is cuter and more adorable and… well… pretty awesome…

**Seaweedbrain104** - … *little demigod ego has been hurt*

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off to go find Annabeth_

**Rainbowmoss** – THANKS A LOT FOR LEAVING ME HERE ALL ALONE ;(

_Rainbowmoss has logged off_

**AND DONE! Thanks for the reviews people! I'm going to keep writing but I have my other fanfic to write to now so… Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

_SPQRamnesia has logged on_

**Sageisalsoaplant-** Wanna kno what I found out this morning?

**Seaweedbrain104-** Is it another secret? U have an obsession with telling ppl secrets…

**Sageisalsoaplant**- Well, it's no secret material so back off. I found out why I am smart like annabeth (tho annabeth will always b smarter than me) and why I freak out over spiders and why I 3 books so much…

**Notanniebell**- I think this is going 2 get scary.

**Rainbowmoss**- TELL US TELL US

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds**- I'm leaving. Any1 care 2 join?

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds and SPQRamesia have logged off_

**Peanutbutterlover**- Wimps.

**Sageisalsoaplant-** …bcuz my grandpa was a demi! Child of Athena. I must get my artsy-ness from my step-mother, after having grown up with her.

**Notanniebell**- What did I tell u? It's something scary…

**Rainbowmoss** – Well at least u know your dad… and have a normal mom…

**Sageisalsoaplant** – u've never complained before

**Rainbowmoss** - …

**Seaweedbrain104** – PPL CALL ALL THE GODS! MOSS IS SPEECHLESS AND IS FEELING NORMAL FEELINGS!

**Rainbowmoss** – HEY I CAN HAVE NORMAL FEELINGS! Like the urge to kill you right now…

**Seaweedbrain104** – C what I mean?

**Rainbowmoss** - *glares*

**Peanutbutterlover**- GEEZ JASON I'M COMING… if he wanted to talk he should have stayed online. That's interesting ancestry…

Peanutbutterlover_ has logged off_

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_Dontmesswithme has logged on_

**Festusandtacos-** Yo thalia

**Dontmesswithme**- try and hit on me and ull b sorry ;(

**Seaweedbrain104-** This goes for all grls out of leo's league *smirk*

**Rainbowmoss** – Well ur exceptionally talkative today

**Seaweedbrain104** – And ur just as annoying as always…

**Rainbowmoss** - *glares*

**Seaweedbrain104 **- *glares*

**Sageisalsoaplant**- I… I'm ok with leo. Hi… *blushes*

**Rainbowmoss-** OOHHH OMG SO THAT WAS UR SECRET? HAHAHAHA :P

**Seaweedbrain104** – C this is y ur annoying…

**Festusandtacos** – What's with them 2day?

**Dontmesswithme** - Long story

**Sageisalsoaplant**- Anyway… back to what Moss said… This is a perfect example of why I don't tell u these things

**Notanniebell-** My cue to leave, I don't like drama

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant-** ditto

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Seaweedbrain104-** As u can c, my cabin is still under repair… leaving me homeless. So I'm stuck with the Hermes cabin and the Stoll brothers. WOAHWOAH jopghpoei TRAVIS WHA R U DOING WAIT NO IS THAT CONNOR I CANT TE-

_Seaweedbrain104 has been disconnected again_

**Rainbowmoss** - *sigh* best 10 gold drachmas I have ever spent in my life…

**Everyone** - *scared 4 their lives*

**Festusandtacos**- okay…. Back to normal convo… aww all bcuz I said hi to thalia?

**Dontmesswithme-** It took u days 2 get the paint moss threw u. Would u like another round?

**Rainbowmoss-** OMG yes lets do it again even tho I still don't like u thalia because you make me look like a clown… but I like throwing things, so im in… Hey where did Sage get tht gray paint… wait OMG DID SHE! OMG!

**Festusandtacos** - …

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – hey… so is all the drama done

**Rainbowmoss** – U WENT 2 MY MOM'S STORE WITHOUT TELLING ME! *cries*

**Sageisalsoaplant** - … Guess not…

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Festusandtacos** – I would leave but I have nothing better 2 do…

**Dontmesswithme** – IKR

**Rainbowmoss** - *glares*

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds_ _has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss** – NICO!

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** - OH NO NOT YOU!

**Festusandtacos and Dontmesswith me** – yep… its her…

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – NOW is the drama all done?

**Rainbowmoss** – Depends…

**Notanniebell** – K…? Anyway… Nico u no feeding the dead mcdonalds is unhealthy 4 them…

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – WHAT? WHO SAID THAT?

**Sageisalsoaplant** – um… every1?

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** - … O_O but they r already dead….

**Rainbowmoss** - *stares into space*

**Everyone** - …

**Festusandtacos** – Is any1 else freaked out by her?

**Notanniebell** – mmhm

**Dontmesswithme** – yep…

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – What's she staring ?

**Festusandtacos** – Idk. Y don't u go ask ur fangirl.

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** - *glares*

**Dontmesswithme** – aww look. He looks just like his little girlfriend!

**Sageisalsoaplant** – aww so cute 3

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – WAIT WHAT? WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT? Wait.. moss…? U GUYS R CRAZY!

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss** – Hmm? Wait did I miss something?

**Everyone** - …

**Sageisalsoaplant** - *facepalm*

**Rainbowmoss** – Hey… DID U GO TO ROFL WITHOUT TELLING ME?

**Notanniebell** – I sense drama on the wind… cya!

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**Dontmesswithme** – Ugh ikr cya ppl!

_Dontmesswithme has logged off_

**Festusandtacos** – DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – YOU GUYS! THX A LOT 4 LEAVING ME WITH A CRAZY ANGRY MOSS!

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss** – I'M NOT DONE! COME BACK HERE!

_Rainbowmoss has logged off to go find Sage and yell at her __**(I'm a great friend aren't I? XD)**_

**Sorry I've been late people. Sorry this was short. I've got writer's block. Sorry… THANKS! :D**

**Reviews are awesome! :D Why am I and Percy so angry towards each other..? (mwahaha I won't tell you unless you read the next chat! Thanks ^.^)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

_.:Ihearttincans:. has logged on_

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_Peanutbutterlover has logged on_

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

**Peanutbutterlover- **Lacy, that grl in my cabin, she wants 2 kno if I've ever heard of her classmate, Sadie Kane. It's weird, Drew went all spastic when Lacy mentioned her name…

**Seaweedbrain104-** nope

**Notanniebell-** its sounds familiar…

**Sageisalsoaplant-** I KNEW IT. OMG I KNO WHO SADIE IS OMG. So it's true, Greek and roman gods co-exist with Egyptian gods! OMGOMGOMG :D

**Rainbowmoss-** Is this that other series ur gonna make me read…? Oh Gods…

**Sageisalsoaplant-** no, but I can get excited.

**Notanniebell-** no wonder Drew went spastic, Piper. Sage, we're not allowed 2 talk about it...

**Sageisalsoaplant**- about other gods?

**Seaweedbrain104-** yup.

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off to read the Serpent's Shadow and ignore the world_

_Peanutbutterlover has logged off_

**.:Ihearttincans:.**- GUYS I KNO WHERE PAN IS

**Notanniebell-** plz tell me u mean 'cooking pan'.

**.:Ihearttincans:.**- OF COURSE NOT COOKING PANS I MEANT THE GOD

**Seaweedbrain104-** Wait a sec I'll brb.

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss- **grover, do I have 2 tell u again, u ppl already found pan and then u had 2 let him die and then u got all sad… I was there! well, from a distance…

**Notanniebell-**stalker? 0_0

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – No some dude that can see through the mist was the stalker and watched us and wrote about us and made millions of dollars off of us.

**Rainbowmoss** – You make me sound like a criminal for reading…

**.:Ihearttincans:.** – PERCY GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO TELL PEOPLE WHERE PAN IS! I HAVE TO GO TELL JUNIPER! ANNABETH GO TELL PEOPLE! Lhbsnf PERCY!

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has been disconnected because Percy has pulled him away from the computer to tie him up so he can't make any more damage_

**Notanniebell-**I suspect… coffee.

**Rainbowmoss-** I bet it wasn't 100% organic

**Notanniebell-** Yes, that would be a BIG factor in his being hyper… (sarcasm)

**Rainbowmoss**- grrrr… wait that reminds me cya

_Rainbowmoss has logged off_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

**Seaweedbrain104-** Caught Grover on his 15th cup of coffee

**Notanniebell-** I KNEW IT

_Rainbowmoss has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss**- u sounded a lot like Sage there… but anyway, PERCY GIVE ME SEAWEED!

**Seaweedbrain104** – What…? NO U THREW PAINT AT ME!

**Rainbowmoss** – WELL U WERE ANNOYING ME!

**Seaweedbrain104** – HOW WAS I ANNOYING U?

**Rainbowmoss** - … ur always annoying me…

**Seaweedbrain104** - -_- annabeth am I annoying?

**Notanniebell** - … hmm… sometimes

**Seaweedbrain104** – thx… tht helps a lot (note the sarcasm) -_-

**Rainbowmoss** – Anyway… u want another reason why u were annoying me? Well u wouldn't eat the cupcake. It was right in front of you but you wouldn't eat my gluten-free, no sugar added, vitamin enriched, soy-free, goat milk and seaweed based cupcake alternative!

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – Isn't that your mom's recipe?

**Rainbowmoss** – I GREW UP WITH MY MOM IRIS SO OF COURSE I'M GOING TO MAKE ORGANIC STUFF! NICO STOP BEING AN ADORABLE IDIOT!

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – I'm not sure if I should be happy that you called me adorable or angry that you called me an idiot

**Rainbowmoss** – Percy! STOP MAKING THE SEA ATTACK ME! I'M GOING TO SHOOT IT WITH MY RAINBOW GUN NOW!

**Notanniebell** – Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by morons…

**Rainbowmoss** – HEY DON'T USE THAT WORD! IT'S A VERY UN COLORFUL WORD!

**Notanniebell** – *facepalm* C what I mean?

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** – I'm leaving now before this gets even scarier

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss** - *glares at Percy*

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss** – PERCY YOU STILL OWE ME SEAWEED! Wait… I think I've been the last one on a lot on this chat... AM I THAT SCARY PPL? *cries*

_Rainbowmoss has logged off_

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged on_

**.:Ihearttincans:.** – MWAHAHA IM FREE! EVERYONE LISTEN! I KNOW WHERE PAN IS! OKAY LISTEN! … wait where is everyone… meh… PAN IS ALIVE! :D

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged off to go spread lies about how Pan is alive_

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged on_

**.:Ihearttincans:.**- HEY COMPUTER IT ISN'T LIES!

**Computer**- Sure it isn't *rolls eyes*

**.:Ihearttincans:.** - -_- AND YOU DON'T HAVE EYES!

_.:Ihearttincans:. Has logged off to go tell people about Pan_

**ANND IM DONE! WOO! SORRY GUYS I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND EVERYTHING! I'M BETTER NOW! SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND SAGE FOR COMING UP WITH MOST OF THIS CHAT! :D MY B-DAYS IN A MONTH GUYS :D IM SO EXCITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! … and I just burst into a random song… okay guys… BIBI! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbowmoss has logged on

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

_Earthwindairfire has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss** - … I still don't like u… wait what's ur name Seaweedbrain104?

**Seaweedbrain104** – I GAVE U THE STUPID SEAWEED!

**Rainbowmoss** – But u made me stand outside my cabin while u threw paint me

**Seaweedbrain104** – Because u're annoying

**Rainbowmoss** – u're more annoying

**Seaweedbrain104** – Annabeth!

**Notanniebell** – WHAT?

**Rainbowmoss** – Who's more annoying?

**Notanniebell** – u moss…

**Seaweedbrain104** – HA

**Rainbowmoss** - … ;(

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds** - *awkward silence*

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged off_

**Rainbowmoss**- NOOO NICO DON'T LEAVE!

**Earthwindairfire** – oookay?

**Notanniebell** - …

**Sageisalsoaplant- **OMG guys did u hear the news?

**Rainbowmoss**- what news?

**Sageisalsoaplant**- RICK RIORDAN IS GOING 2 MAKE A NORSE MYTHOLOGY SERIES AND THEN AFTER DONE ALL 3 BOOKS HE'S GONNA MASH UP THE KANE CHRONICLES AND THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS AND THE NORSE SERIES IN2 ANOTHER SAGA!

**Rainbowmoss**- and u have sucked the excitement out of everything beautiful in2 that little speech of urs… im not even hyper anymore…

**Notanniebell**- percy, r u hearing this? even Rachel can't c that far and detailed in2 the future… I don't kno if I even want 2 meet other demigods…

**Seaweedbrain104-** how the heck do u kno this is true Sage? How do u find these things?

**Sageisalsoaplant**- blogs, articles, internet…

**Notannibell-** Not everything on the interent is true, ya kno.

**Sageisalsoaplant**- I KNO I LEARNED MY LESSON FROM THE SO-CALLED TREE OCTOPUS. It was really photoshopped and it looked real… I kno its true because it was on the author's blog.

**Seaweedbrain104-** IT'S THE GUY WHO CAN C THRU THE MIST AND STALKS US WITH HIS VERY SECRET RESOURCES

**Notanniebell-** How do u kno?

**Seaweedbrain104-** Well, this guy I met offered me blue candy, my favorite… and he asked me some stuff and I knew he could c thru the mist bcuzhe could c riptide and he knew about it and stuff

**Notanniebell-** ur almost 17 years old yet U'VE BEEN BRIBED WITH CANDY BY A STRANGE MAN FROM WHO KNOS WHERE AND HE SELLS MONEY FROM OUR LIVES?

**Seaweedbrain104-** that would b correct.

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off to hide somewhere_

**Earthwindairfire-** I just realized I have made an error in my username. Air shoud b water… whatevs

**Rainbowmoss-** finally u get used 2 computers and the modern lingo of language…!

**Every1 but Rainbowmoss-** ?

**Notanniebell-** of course, not all of us r greek campers…

**Earthwindairfire-** What does that have 2 do with anything? Oh, ur still holding a random grudge against me…

**Notannibell**- ur from camp Jupiter

**Rainbowmoss**- I never knew u could b so mean annabeth! Like u get angry me then hazel? WHATS UP WITH U? *cries*

_Rainbowmoss has logged off to go paint something depressing_

**Earthwindairfire-** so? We r having a truce here… and Nico let me stay in the Hades/Pluto cabin so yeah…

**Notanniebell-** Nico isn't Chiron, he's just ur half brother. U have 2 ask permission if ur JUST VISITING

**Earthwindairfire-** well, wise girl, Nico asked Chiron already SO THERE. and stop being discriminating, I'm not staying 4ever. U better watch out 4 random gems popping up in random places…

**Notanniebell- ** such a lame insult. AND IM NOT RACIST. I'm just wary of potential enemies… -_- Gems, huh?

_Notanniebell has logged off_

_Earthwindairfire has logged off _

**Sageisalsoaplant**- they didn't even remember I was there. :P

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_  
**Aww poor Sage… ANNABETH WAS MEAN IN THIS CHAPTER ;( Okay guys… there might actually be a little bit of a plot coming on hehe! :D**

**~Moss and Sage**


	7. Chapter 7

_Earthwindairfire has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

**Earthwindairfire** – GUYS NICO IS ACTING ALL TEENAGER-Y AND HAS LOCKED HIMSELF IN OUR CABIN AND I CAN'T GET IN AND OMG!

**Sageisalsoaplant** – Hazel if u r locked out of your cabin the how r u talking 2 us…?

**Earthwindairfire** – Im… im… im at Piper's computer?

**Sageisalsoaplant** – HAZEL YOU KNOW THAT U RN'T ALLOWED A CELLPHONE!

**Earthwindairfire** – THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH NICO! HELP ME! IM FREAKING OUT!

**Festusandtacos** – Calm down lady. Percy can handle it. Isn't he like his older bro or somethin'?

**Seaweedbrain104** – HAZEL! DID MOSS GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM?

**Sageisalsoaplant** – Hey where is Moss? I haven't seen her in a while…

**Earthwindairfire** – IDK IF MOSS WENT NEAR HIM! I MEAN THEY'RE LIKE THE SAME AGE! PLUS THEY HAVE LIKE SWORD TRAINING AND STUFF! IDK! ACK! PERCY GO TO THE PLU- I MEAN HADES CABIN AND GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off to go try to be a brother_

**Sageisalsoaplant** – So nobody cares that I haven't seen moss in about… 2 days?...

_Notanniebell has logged on_

**Notanniebell** – Guys… why did I see Percy… um… running like a maniac towards the Hades cabin?

**Earthwindairfire**- BECAUSE NICO IS BEING ALL TEENAGER-Y!

**Notanniebell** - *facepalm* but isn't he a teenager… aren't we like all teenagers… I mean hazel…

**Sageisalsoaplant** – I kinda have to agree with Annabeth here *smirk*

**Earthwindairfire** – Fine guys but still… he's never been like this…

_PeanutButterLover has logged on_

**PeanutButterLover** - HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN JASON? I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM!

**Sageisalsoaplant**- what, did he not show up ur cabin this morning? Oh yes, I kno all about it.

**Peanutbutterlover-** THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT OMG THIS IS BAD BADBADBABDOFHIN

**Notanniebell-** piper im coming over

_Notannibell has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant- **Piper, how long have u not seen him?

**Peanutbutterlover**- 2 days…

**Festusandtacos-** oh no… u guys kno this is bad. (and moss was… she was nice… kinda.. she scared me but once u got past that… nah she was still scary)

**Sageisalsoaplant** – LEO! I WANT TO SLAP U RIGHT NOW! But I won't. (If Moss was here she would say: AND I KNO Y! NANANANA :D)

**Earthwindairfire-** percy's here. Im logging off. AND IF ANY MONSTERS TURN UP I'LL TAKE BLAME

_Earthwindairfire has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant**- something fishy's going on here

**Festusandtacos**- I kno, I can smell something over here

**Peanutbutterlover-** LEO GET A GRIP AND DO SOMETHING JASON'S UR FRIEND AND HE'S MISSING AND SO IS MOSS *huff*

_Peanutbutterlover has logged off_

**Festusandtacos- **yeah he is my friend but Moss scares me

**Sageisalsoaplant**- Leo b thankful I have self-control and did not just go slap u

**Festusandtacos**- I am thankful

**Sageisalsoaplant-** NO I think im going over there anyway. We all need to figure this out. But watch ur mouth bcuz I will slap u.

**Festusandtacos**- if percy and hazel manage to get nico out of the cabin, should we all meet up 2omorrow anyways? Or if they can't just go 2 the hades cabin?

**Sageisalsoaplant**- That… that's the smartest thing I've ever heard u say with no engineering involved….

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**Festusandtacos**- u shall not underestimate me hahahahaa

_Festusandtacos has logged off_

**Meanwhile…:**

**Moss: ** Jason you are such an idiot

**Jason:** HEY!

**Moss**: IDIOT WHO CAN'T GET US OUT OF THIS MESS!

**Jason**: SHUT UP

**Moss:** I'm SOOO angry at Fleecy right now like OMG seriously.. I SAID EVERYONE AT CAMP HALF BLOOD! NOT JUST NICO WHILE HE'S SLEEPING UGH…

**Jason**: I can't believe I've had to deal with you for 2 days

**Moss**: Considering Nico is probably freaking out right now cuz he saw me in a dream… yeah.. good luck buddy

**Jason**: Could you be the tiniest bit normal?

**Moss**: THIS IS MY NORMAL SO SHUT UP JASON!

**Jason**: Couldn't you Iris-Message Mount Olympus?

**Moss: **To them we're just two demigods who got themselves into a stupid mess

**Jason:**… Camp Jupiter?

**Moss**: They would leave me behind cuz I'm a "Greek"

**Jason:** That wouldn't be so bad…

**Moss**: -_- (I miss Sage)

**Jason**: *sigh* (Piper… Leo?)

**THE NEXT DAY! :D (or it would be really short D:)**

**In The Hades Cabin:**

**Nico:** Go away…

**Percy**: You heard him leave him alone

**Nico:** You too Percy

**Percy**: OH NO! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER?

**Annabeth**: He's not your little brother, Percy…

**Tahlia**: NICO! TELL ME WHERE JASON IS!

**Nico:** … what…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT *pulls sheets overhead and hides*

**Hazel: **Guys… let Nico relax.

**Nico**: I agree with Hazel… leave me alone

**Hazel: ** I wasn't done, Nico. We still need to know whats wrong? And if you somehow sent Moss and Jason… to the underworld?

**Nico**: Hey why do you blame me?

**Piper:** Because you don't like Moss… and I don't know why Jason… Just because?

**Nico**: -_- no. Why would you even think that? I didn't send them to the Underworld…

**Sage:** NICO WHATS WRONG ALREADY! But I have to admit it's kinda relaxing not to have Moss around

**Annabeth**: I know how you feel Sage. I was finally able to finish designing most of Mount Olympus

**Percy**: Yay!

**Leo**: If Moss was here she would have glared at you and called you childish and then you would have called her a hypocrite. And then she would tell Jason that he had 5 million views.. and… okay never mind I kinda miss her. Even though she's probably the scariest person I've ever met.

**Sage:** meh. It's a nice break. But we should still go find her.

**Hazel**: Nico whats wrong?

**N****ico:** I had a scary dream

_Nico explains what his dream is about_

**Sage**: what does any of that have to do with a 15 yearold daughter of iris and a 16 year old son of Zeus?

**Annabeth:** wait didn't nico say his dreams looked like iris messages?

**Percy**: yeah?

**Annabeth:** IDIOTS! YOU ARE ALL IDIOTS! IT'S MOSS!

**Everyone:** OMG SHE GETS FREE MESSAGES THAT'S RIGHT UR A GENIUS ANNABETH !

**NOOOOOOOOO I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED D: poor me. See guys theres going to be some sort of plot thingy now :D Oh and guys the just like the name of the people is just them talking instead of a chat thingy... Yeah Im too lazy to actually write dialogue XD you should read my other fanfics if you want detail people.**

**~Moss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woot! Sage here! It's been a while, hasn't it?And dont forget me, Moss-y :3 Yes yes lot's of happiness... back to Camp Half-Blood! YAY! :D**

_notanniebell has logged on_

_sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds:** AHHHHH IM GONNA GO NOW! O_O

**notanniebell:** Oh no u don't faker! I thought u were tired and were sleeping?!

**sageisalsoaplant:** buck up! you call yourself a son of hades?

**thedeadlovemcdonalds: ** DONT INSULT ME!

**seaweedbrain104: **HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY LITTLE BROTHER :O

**thedeadlovemcdonalds: **Im not ur brother... -_-;

**sageisalsoaplant**: Percy, he's not ur brother...

**seaweedbrain104: **D:

_seaweedbrain104 has logged off to go cry in a corner_

**Notanniebell**: Aww man... You guys made my boyfriend cry... ANYWAY. I can deal with that later. NICO SERIOUSLY! tell us more about the dream! where are moss and jason?

**thedeadlovemcdonalds: **...it's just grey... and rainbows... and lighting

**sageisa lsoaplant:** good good! what else?

_peanutbutterlover had logged on_

**peanutbutterlover:** well, what's up? have we found anything?

**notanniebell: **we're trying to find stuff right now...

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** That's really it Sage...

**sageisalsoaplant:** *sigh* has anyone seen Leo?

**notanniebell: **maybe we should wait 4 a signal or something... go 2 sleep Nico

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** NOO. NONONO 0_0

_festusandtacos has logged on_

**festusandtacos:** Hey guys... I'm no longer on FI-AH!

**notanniebell**: Does that answer ur question sage?

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** I AM NOT GOING 2 SLEEP! NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN!

**sageisalsoaplant:** yes annabeth. it very much answers my question

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** ...never ever never ever again.

**notanniebell:** i predict that Grover is going 2 have to share his coffee very soon

**sageisalsoaplant:** XD

**festusandtacos:** dudes! have u seen the naiads anywhere?

**sageisalsoaplant: **NO I HAVEN'T now that i think of it. they're not worth drowning for u kno!

_sageisalsoaplant has logged off_

**festusandtacos: **did i miss something?

**notanniebell:** u have no idea

_festusandtacos has logged off_

**notanniebell:** please Nico. please help us find them.

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** r... r u BEGGING?

**notanniebell:** or maybe it's ur funeral 2day, who knows?

_thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged off_

**notanniebell:** :3 mwahaha

**Meanwhile:**

**Moss:**Okay idiot... What do you think they meant?

**Jason:** By "they" do you mean...

**Moss: **BE QUIET! WE DONT WANT TO SPOIL STUFF FOR ALL THOSE READERS OUT THERE!

**Jason: **…

**Moss:** Okay... So you think you could make this get hit by lightning so we could get onto the internet?

**Jason:** When they take us out of this cell and stuff... yeah... probably...

**Moss:** YAY! I STILL DONTLIKE YOU BUT NOW YOU'RE USEFUL

**Jason: ***rolls eyes*

*door opens*

**Moss: ** *stuffs ipad under Jason's shirt* oh noes! we're getting forced to go talk to someone against our will!

**Jason:**This is blasphemy!

**Moss: ***in head* Blasphemy? Has he gone all Harry Potter on me?

**Guard #1:** … what the hades...

**Moss:** YEAH WE'RE INSANE WHATEVER!

**Jason: **YEAH! Wait what...?

**Moss: ** *facepalm*

**Guard #2: **Okay... well you need to come with us...

**Moss:** *glares but follows*

**Jason:** NO WE WILL NOT FOLLOW YOU! *stands ground*

**Moss:** IDIOT! *grabs arm and pulls him out*

**Sorry that we've been so... Dead... Both me and sage had writer's block and ugh! We couldn't do it... Well half of it is my fault because Sage had sent me stuff but I didn't want to have to go through all the emails we send each other XD no seriously... We've sent each other like 50,000 emails or something... Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**WOOO MoA I FINISHED ALREADY ITS EPIC OMG! ((nico nico nico nico))  
next book title is The House of Hades.. :O IS NICO GONNA BE THE MAIN PERSON IN IT?! FINALLY! XD enough ranting now... THANKS FOR READING AGAIN 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sage is back! yes it seems like an unspoken rule that i do the intro and Moss says good bye... anywho, I know many of you think: **_**well, isn't this supposed to be a chatroom thing, not a script as well?**_** well, yeah, it was kind of a change of plans, but... we needed a plot, and if you don't like it, well, too bad.**

**Answering reviews:**

**WE LOVE YOU ALL 3 reviews are awesome. especially if they're good. ^_^ thanks for reading!**

**Except, well, we appreciate your good intentions, ****StoryWeaver854****, but, it isn't in the rules, we checked, so, for now, we're good.**

_notanniebell has logged on_

_sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

_thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_seaweedbrain104 has logged on_

_rainbowmoss has logged on_

**Rainbowmoss:** Hey guys!

**Sageisnotaplant:** :O

**Notanniebell:** ?

**Seaweedbrain104:**__ Aww... she's alive... D:

**Thedeadlovesmcdonalds:** O_o

**Rainbowmoss:** What's up? *grins*

**Notanniebell:** WHERE R U?!

**Seaweedbrain104: ** WHAT HAVE U DONE 2 JASON?

**Rainbowmoss**: NOTHING PERCY! U IDIOT! Anyway... Jason and I rn't really sure where we are... :/

**Notanniebell:** _Very_ helpful, Moss... *sarcasm*

**Sageisalsoaplant:** honestly, stop wasting ur battery power wherevr u r and tell us!

**Rainbowmoss:** tell u what?

**sageisalsoaplant:** ANYTHING!

**thedeadlovemacdonalds: **at least u weren't dead, cause i would kno.

**notannibell**: yeah, bcuz u weren't hiding in ur closet the whole time

_thedeadlovemacdonalds has logged off_

**rainbowmoss: ** NOOOOOOOO NICO I MISS U! 3 WHO MADE HIM HIDE IN A CLOSET? WHO! I WILL KILL THEM WITH MY RAINBOW POWERS!

**notanniebell:** that was u... -_-

**Seaweedbrain104:** hehehehehe

**Rainbowmoss:** Oh... never mind... Anyway... The dudes who took us r really weird... Their names r like Lamia or something.

**Sageisalsoaplant:** OMG :O like NARNIA?

**Notanniebell: **No, i think she means... Vampire like creatures that r thought to steal children?

**Rainbowmoss:** sure... ? or like that story where the lady asks to hold ur baby 3 times and if u refuse those 3 times, she goes away but she has a metal leg and if u do give her ur baby then she takes it away

**sageisalsoaplant:**... this is relevant... how?

**rainbowmoss: **it just popped in 2 my head, jeezum. anywa..ianlfnfkj y heelahfd

_rainbowmoss has logged off_

_SPQRamnesia has logged on_

**SPQRamnesia:** ur useless moss. back 2 the point, we need to b rescued

**Sageisalsoaplant: ** WAIT :O I'M GETTING PIPER

**SPQRamnesia: **ok...

_peanutbutterlover had logged on_

**Peanutbutterlover: **JASON JASON OH MY GODS r u ok?

**Sageisalsoaplant: **I'm back! *wheez* i think i just made up the ultimate work out program evr. *pant pant*

**SPQRamnesia:** WE'RE FINE GUYS! well... 4 now...

**Peanutbutterlover: ** WHAT DO U MEAN 4 NOW?

**SPQRamnesia:** I mean there's like 5 Lamia who r plotting how 2 eat us... They've already bitten Moss like twice...

**Sageisalsoaplant:** Nooooooooooo... ! They can't hurt Moss-y!

**Peanutbutterlover:** DID THEY HURT U, JASON?

**SPQRamnesia: **no, pipes, I'm ok.

**Peanutbutterlover: ***faints out of relief*

**Sageisalsoaplant:** kay, so how can we help u?

**SPQRamnesia: **Uh...

**Notanniebell: **… Seriously... You can't think of a way that we can help u?

**SPQRamnesia: **…

**Notanniebell: **u r useless...

**SPQRamnesia: **Hey guys! Moss here. Send Nico on thx ^_^

**Sageisalsoaplant:** *grumble* fine I'll run again but only cuz ur in truble!

_thedeadlovemcdonalds had logged on_

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** apparently i am needed?

**Sageisalsoaplant:** *dies* water, i need water.

**Seaweedbrain104: **i got water...

**notanniebell:**... dude how am i supposed to interpret that?

**seaweedbrain104:** i was offering water! D:

**SPQRamnesia: **Guys you type 2 fast D:

**Peanutbutterlover: **Get on with it please, moss.

**SPQRamnesia:** well,nico, you're dad is Hades so you can go to the Underworld and save us :D

**Notanniebell: **So you did know where you were... :/

**SPQRamensia: **No... I'm just saying... I saw like a ghost the other day... So i figured we were in the Underworld :D

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds: **Okay...?

**sageisalsoaplant:** GO NICO GO can i come with?

**Thedeadlovemcdonalds:** Sure Sage. *is actually really excited to go* We'll make this a quest...

**Notanniebell: **I'll go tell Chiron

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**Seaweedbrain104: **ME TOOOO!

_Seaweedbrain104 has logged off_

**SPQRamnesia: **Let's make the third person Leo... *grins insanely*

**Sageisalsoaplant:** *slams table* DARN IT LADY WHAT U DOIN'?

**SPQRamnesia: **Helping u ;)

**Sageisalsoaplant:** well... leo is good with machines... i'll go get him online

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

**Sageisalsoaplant: **happy moss?

**SPQRamnesia: **YES THANK YOU! hehehe

**thedeadlovecdonalds: **I'm not going to ask...

**Sageisalsoaplant:** yeah u shouldn't

**Festusandtacos: **Why do u need me? Or did u just want 2 dazzle in the glory that is

Valdez?

**Sageisalsoaplant:** uh... *faints*

**SPQRamnesia: **-_- just come save me... please? okay byyyyyye

_SPQRamnesia has logged off_

**Sageisalsoaplant:** i should get going 2... we need 2 plan

_All users have logged off_

**Ta dahhhhhhh. Can you see where this is going? huh. huh? *waggles eyebrows* … Okay that was awkward. I swear on the river of styx I will never do that again... O.O Annnnnnyways. How's life guys? Yeppers... Okay... Bye! :3 Please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**;) so heeyyyyy how's it going? Sage here! anyway things are going to get a bit tricky because, well, it'll not be a chat thing as much but a script thing... we have no idea what we're doing XD funny haha**

**For people who read my HG fanfic, I'm sorry I haven't updated but things are flippin' hectic and... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Reviews: Ok, MrGoodyTwoShoes (**** u/2107552/****), we have heard you, and I know you mean well, but this is the second time someone's come to tell us that and right now we're checking on section 6. I know we can't make you people stop, and that I can't ever tell you to leave us alone because that would be kind of rude and this is the longest sentence I've ever written, but... thanks for your suggestions and your evidence.**

**Moving on, for now.**

_Notanniebell has logged on_

_Thedeadlovemcdonalds has logged on_

_Festusandtacos has logged on_

_Sageisalsoaplant has logged on_

**Festusandtacos: **Off we go to the underworld! Wish us luck because we might not come back unless ghost boy keeps us safe.

**sageisalsoaplant: '**ghost boy's" name is Nico, btw. just in case u forgot, u kno

**Festusandtacos: **i call it a it

**thedeadlovemcdonalds:** we kno only 2 well

**sageisalsoaplant:** I'm grumpy 2day... the underworld scares me... THERE'S NO SUN 0_0

**Festusandtacos:** uh huh when do we leave

**thedeadlovemacdonalds:** uh now, i guess...

**sageisalsoaplant:** ok well bye I hope i come back... like, i really hope so

**Notanniebell:** ^_^ bye!

_earthwindairfire has logged on_

**earthwindairfire: **NO GUYS WAIT NO I NEED 2 COME 2!

**Festusandtacos:** did annabeth just use this face? : ^_^

_Notanniebell has logged off_

**thedeadlovemcdonalds: **Hazel... no... ur staying here...

**earthwindairfire:** NO PLZ I NEED 2 COME!

**Sageisalsoaplant:** let her come, then it's an even number

**thedeadlovemcdonalds: **But it's dangerous...

**earthairwindfire: **I DON'T CARE

**sageisalsoaplant:** plz! let her come!

**thedeadlovemacdonalds:** *grumble* fine...

**sageisalsoaplant:** 'kay good bye peeps let's leave!

**festusandtacos:** oh YES! I wonder if we meet Narcissus again and i can pull off that 'Team Leo for the win' thing

**earthwindairfire:** 0_0 gods no. no no and no N-O

**sageisalsoaplant:** when that happens i shall lose all control... so spare me and don't do it. Hazel, lay off and we can get along real nice.

**earthairwindfire:** ...i don't understand...

**festusandtacos:** *grin* i think i do...

**thedeadlovemcdonalds**: -_- quit it and let's move

**earthairwindfire:** yay i packed already!

_earthairwindfire, sageisalsoaplant and thedeadlovemcdonalds have logged off_

**festusandtacos:** wut?

_festusandtacos has logged off_

**Sorry that it was kinda short people... It just did what we wanted it to do... Yeppers... Hope you guys are okay from Sandy and for people on the west the 7.7 earthquake! I think the earth is angry with us... :P **

**Anyway, see you soon! Bye! **


End file.
